1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved propellant storage construction, an improved adapter and an improved pressure regulator unit therefor as well as to methods of making the propellant storage construction, the adapter and the pressure regulator unit therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431, to Wilson et al., to provide a propellant storage construction having a chamber for storing the propellant in a passage defining means leading to the chamber and containing a valve unit therein for opening and closing the passage defining means, the construction having a removable pressure regulating unit interconnected thereto and being operatively associated with the valve unit for operating the valve unit in relation to the pressure of the propellant having passed through the valve unit. For example, see FIG. 3 of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431, to Wilson et al., wherein the pressure regulator unit 53 is threaded on an externally threaded part 102 of the container 54 having a passage defining means 71 carrying a valve unit in the passage thereof.
Also see the co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 326,703 filed Dec. 2, 1981, (Robertshaw Controls Company) wherein a pressure regulator unit is threaded to an externally threaded end of an adapter that has the passage passing therethrough and containing a valve unit therein, the adapter having its other end threaded into a threaded opening in a propellant storage container.
It was suggested to the inventors by others that it would be desirable to have a pressure regulator unit fastened to a supporting structure and have a propellant storage container be provided with an adapter that could quickly connect to the pressure regulator unit or be disconnected therefrom with the container being held in an inverted position on the pressure regulator unit.